


The worlds between the woods

by a_la_grecque



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_la_grecque/pseuds/a_la_grecque





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aurilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurilly/gifts).



There was an awful screeching of brakes and the train rocked and shuddered to a halt just as they were approaching the station. Bags went flying across the apartment, Edmund slid right out of his seat, and Peter's hands went instantly to his pocket, protecting the rings although really they were quite secure where they were. An express train went rocketing past them in the other direction, just seconds later. 

"Phew, that was a bit of a close one."

Edmund picked himself up off the floor, nodding his agreement. "That could have been really... well, it doesn't bear thinking about." 

After several minutes, their train finally got going again and crawled the last mile into their station. Professor Kirke and Aunt Polly were waiting on the platform with Jill and Eustace, but none of them seemed to paying much attention to the boys' arrival. When they got off the train, it was soon clear why. The driver, chalk white and shaking, was being helped from his cab by the station guard. 

"Those ruddy points," he muttered, "I've told them that many times they'd be the death of somebody one day..."

"I say, it really was a close shave then." Edmund pushed his hands through his hair and exhaled noisily. 

Peter nodded silently, and Aunt Polly and Professor Kirke looked concerned. Jill, however, had her mind already half in Narnia and with the young king they'd seen the week before.

"Please, I know you've had a shock, but you did bring them, didn't you? The rings?" 

Peter smiled and patted his pocket.

"Are we going to do it now? Right here?" asked Eustace. "What if somebody sees us just... vanish?" 

"It seems as good a time and place as any other," said Professor Kirke, with a shrug.

"Let's be about it then." Peter reached into his pocket for the precious bundle of rings, tied up in his slightly muddy handkerchief. He carefully unpicked the knot, and all five of them were instantly drawn to the rings. They may have been buried for half a century and more, but the dirt had all fallen away and they looked brand new and shiny. 

Aunt Polly shook her head, like someone trying to clear the water out of their ears after a bathe. "They still draw one in, don't they? It's the humming, do you remember it, Digory?"

"I remember. Now, you two, you did remember to bring gloves?"

"Of course we did!" Eustace still had occasional insufferable moments. 

"Good, now... don't forget, it's green to get back from the wood, and the yellow ones will draw you into it. Take a green ring now, and put it somewhere safe." 

Jill and Eustace dutifully stowed away a green ring each. They looked at each other.

"And now we take the yellow ones," Jill said, peeling off her gloves. "On the count of three?"

"Wait!" Edmund cut in suddenly. "I'm going with you!"

"But Ed," said Peter, "You can't. Remember what Aslan said?" 

"I know what he said, but hang it all, we nearly got smashed up in a railway accident just now - if there's any chance for me to see Narnia again, I'm going to take it. If Aslan doesn't want me there, he'll find a way to stop me." He took out his own handkerchief and carefully picked up a green ring. 

Peter was wearing his most superior big brother expression, the one that said "You're about to do something stupid but I know there's no use in trying to stop you." Aunt Polly looked ready to grab for a ring herself, but Professor Kirke had laid a restraining hand on her arm. 

"Well then, here goes nothing." He smiled at Jill and Eustace, as all three of their hands hovered over the remaining rings. "One, two, THREE!"


End file.
